The invention pertains to accessories in combination with pressure vessels. More particularly, the invention relates to closure mechanisms and seating controls in combination with a hyperbaric chamber.
Various types of closure mechanisms have been developed in combination with hyperbaric chambers; incorporating a number of different technologies. U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,904 issued to Hannum employs a transparent rectangular door sliding on a pair of rods to seal the chamber. Hannum also discloses a sliding seat arrangement that incorporates a pair of rails to permit the seat to slide forward and back within the chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,678 issued to Gamow, incorporates an airtight zipper attached to an inflatable hyperbaric chamber to provide ingress and egress for the chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,286, issued to Farvel et al. discloses a device for suspending and guiding a movable panel. This invention incorporates a tubular channel with a ball-bearing mounted spherical roller positioned inside of the channel from which the panel is suspended. U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,334 issued to Reneau employs an outwardly hinged door with rotary locking mechanism to secure the opening of a hyperbaric chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,739 issued to Smith describes a swivel-recliner chair providing a variety of adjustment mechanisms.
While other variations exist, the above-described designs for closure and seating controls in combination with hyperbaric chambers are typical of those encountered in the prior art. It is an objective of the present invention to provide a reliable means for sealing a hyperbaric chamber opening. It is a further objective to provide a closing mechanism that is simple to operate and that provides for easy entrance and egress from the hyperbaric chamber. It is a further objective of the invention to provide a closing mechanism that may be easily manufactured, at a reasonable cost and with the required precision. It is yet a further objective that the closing mechanism be easily adjustable for wear at the sealing surfaces. It is still another objective of the invention to provide a seat control mechanism that allows for convenient and precise positioning of the patient within the chamber. It is yet another objective to provide a seat control that may be easily locked and unlocked in a variety of positions.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.
The present invention addresses all of the deficiencies of prior art closure and seating control inventions in combination with hyperbaric chambers and satisfies all of the objectives described above.
A closure mechanism in combination with a hyperbaric chamber providing the desired features may be constructed from the following components. A floor, a ceiling, a surrounding wall sealably joined to said floor and said ceiling an inner surface, an outer surface and a door opening having first predetermined dimensions. A ring of malleable sealing material is provided. The sealing material is located on the inner surface of the chamber at a first predetermined distance from the door opening. A means is provided for affixing the sealing material to the inner surface of the chamber.
A hyperbaric chamber door is provided. The door has an inner surface, an outer surface, an upper end and a lower end. The door has second predetermined dimensions that are larger than the first dimensions such that the perimeter of the door extends beyond the ring of the sealing material. Means are provided for positioning the door within the chamber in a first position such that the outer surface of the door abuts the sealing material and in a second position permitting entry into the chamber. Means are provided for pressurizing the chamber.
When the door is located in the first position and the chamber is pressurized, the door will be urged against the sealing material. This action will seal the outer surface of the chamber door to the inner surface of the chamber and permit the pressure within the chamber to be increased above ambient.
In a variant of the invention, the door opening of the hyperbaric chamber is curved in at least one plane and the chamber door is curved in at least one plane such that the door may be sealed in position adjacent the door opening.
In another variant, the hyperbaric chamber door has an inner surface, an outer surface, an upper end and a lower end and has second predetermined dimensions. The second dimensions are larger than the first dimensions such that the perimeter of the door extends beyond the chamber door opening.
A ring of malleable sealing material is provided. The sealing material is located on the outer surface of the chamber door at a second predetermined distance from the door perimeter. A means is provided for affixing the sealing material to the outer surface of the door. Means are provided for positioning the door within the chamber in a first position such that the sealing material abuts the inner surface of the chamber and in a second position permitting entry into the chamber. Means are provided for pressurizing the chamber.
When the door is located in the first position and the chamber is pressurized, the door and the affixed sealing material will be urged against the inner surface of the chamber. This action will seal the outer surface of the chamber door to the inner surface of the chamber and permit the pressure within the chamber to be increased above ambient.
In a variant on this embodiment, the door opening of the hyperbaric chamber is curved in at least one plane and the chamber door is curved in at least one plane such that the door may be sealably positioned adjacent the door opening.
In yet another variant of the invention, means for locking and unlocking the chamber door are provided that include the following components. At least one locking shaft is provided. The shaft has a first end, a second end, a wedge-shaped portion located at the first end and a connecting means located adjacent the second end. The locking shaft is slidably mounted to the inner surface of the chamber door. Means attached to the connecting means of the locking shaft for moving the locking shaft from a first, retracted position to a second extended position are provided. A retaining bar is provided that is mounted to the inner surface of the chamber and located so as to engage the wedge-shaped portion of the locking shaft when the shaft is in the second, extended position and located so as to be disengaged from the wedge-shaped portion when the shaft is in the first, retracted position.
When the chamber door is moved to the first position adjacent the door opening and the locking shaft is moved is moved from the first position to the second position, the wedge-shaped portion will bear against the retaining bar. This action urges the door against the inner surface of the chamber and compresses the ring of sealing material to form an airtight seal between the door and the chamber.
When the pressure is reduced in the chamber and the locking shaft is moved from the second position to the first position, this action disengages the wedge-shaped portion from the retaining bar. The chamber door may now be moved to the second position to permit entry and exit from the chamber.
In still another variant, the means for affixing the sealing material to the inner surface of the chamber includes a groove. The groove is sized and shaped to accept a first, inner portion of the ring of malleable sealing material and located on the inner surface of the hyperbaric chamber at the first predetermined distance from the door opening. Means for attaching the ring of malleable sealing material to the groove are provided.
In yet another variant of the invention, the means for affixing the sealing material to the outer surface of the chamber door includes a groove. The groove is sized and shaped to accept a second, outer portion of the ring of malleable sealing material and located on the outer surface of the chamber door at the second predetermined distance from the door perimeter. Means are provided for attaching the ring of malleable sealing material to the groove.
In still a further variant, the means for positioning the door within the chamber in a first position such that the outer surface of the door abuts the sealing material and in a second position permitting entry into the chamber further includes an L-shaped lower track. The lower track has a first section and a second section. Each of the sections has a first end and a second end and is located adjacent the floor of the chamber. The first section is substantially parallel to the door opening and the second section extends away from the door opening and into the chamber.
First and second lower door guides are provided. The lower guides are affixed to the inner surface of the chamber door adjacent its lower end and are sized, shaped, and located to fit slidably within the lower track. First and second upper carrier rails are provided. Each of the rails has a first end and a second end. The first rail is fixedly attached at its first and second ends to the ceiling of the chamber. The first rail is substantially parallel to door opening and the first section of the lower track. The second rail is fixedly attached at its first and second ends to the ceiling of the chamber. The second rail extends from the second end of the first rail away from the door opening and into the chamber. The second rail is substantially parallel to the second section of the lower track.
A first door carrier is provided. The first carrier is rotatably mounted to the inner surface of the chamber door adjacent its upper end. The first carrier is sized, shaped, and located to move slidably along the first rail. A second door carrier is provided. The second carrier is rotatably mounted to the inner surface of the chamber door adjacent its upper end and is sized, shaped, and located to move slidably along the second rail.
When the chamber door is located in the first position, the first door guide will be located adjacent the first end of the first section of the lower track and the second door guide will be located adjacent the second end of the first section of the lower track. The first door carrier will be located adjacent the first end of the first upper carrier rail and the second door carrier will be located adjacent the first end of the second upper carrier rail. When the carriers and guides are so positioned, it allows the chamber door to be sealed to the chamber.
When the chamber door is located in the second position, the first door guide will be located adjacent the second end of the first section of the lower track and the second door guide will be located adjacent the first end of the second section of the lower track. The first door carrier will be located adjacent the second end of the first upper carrier rail and the second door carrier will be located adjacent the second end of the second upper carrier rail. When the carriers and guides are so positioned, entry into the chamber is possible.
In yet a further variant of the invention, the means for positioning the door within the chamber in a first position such that the sealing material abuts the inner surface of the chamber and in a second position permitting entry into the chamber further includes an L-shaped lower track. The lower track has a first section and a second section. Each of the sections has a first end and a second end and is located adjacent the floor of the chamber. The first section is substantially parallel to the door opening and the second section extends away from the door opening and into the chamber.
First and second lower door guides are provided. The lower guides are affixed to the inner surface of the chamber door adjacent its lower end and are sized, shaped, and located to fit slidably within the lower track. First and second upper carrier rails are provided. Each of the rails has a first end and a second end. The first rail is fixedly attached at its first and second ends to the ceiling of the chamber. The first rail is substantially parallel to door opening and the first section of the lower track. The second rail is fixedly attached at its first and second ends to the ceiling of the chamber. The second rail extends from the second end of the first rail away from the door opening and into the chamber. The second rail is substantially parallel to the second section of the lower track.
A first door carrier is provided. The first carrier is rotatably mounted to the inner surface of the chamber door adjacent its upper end. The first carrier is sized, shaped, and located to move slidably along the first rail. A second door carrier is provided. The second carrier is rotatably mounted to the inner surface of the chamber door adjacent its upper end and is sized, shaped, and located to move slidably along the second rail.
When the chamber door is located in the first position, the first door guide will be located adjacent the first end of the first section of the lower track and the second door guide will be located adjacent the second end of the first section of the lower track. The first door carrier will be located adjacent the first end of the first upper carrier rail and the second door carrier will be located adjacent the first end of the second upper carrier rail. When the carriers and guides are so positioned, it allows the chamber door to be sealed to the chamber.
When the chamber door is located in the second position, the first door guide will be located adjacent the second end of the first section of the lower track and the second door guide will be located adjacent the first end of the second section of the lower track. The first door carrier will be located adjacent the second end of the first upper carrier rail and the second door carrier will be located adjacent the second end of the second upper carrier rail. When the carriers and guides are so positioned, entry into the chamber is possible.
In another variant of the invention, a seat pivoting system in combination with a hyperbaric chamber includes the following components. A hyperbaric chamber is provided. The chamber has a floor, a ceiling, a surrounding wall sealably joined to said floor and said ceiling an inner surface, an outer surface and a door opening having first predetermined dimensions. A base is provided that is fixedly attached to the chamber floor adjacent the door opening.
A seat support bracket is provided. The bracket has a first end and a second end and is rotatably mounted at the first end to the base. Means are provided for controlling the rotation of the bracket about the base. A seat-mounting platform is provided. The platform is rotatably mounted to the second end of the bracket. Means are provided for controlling the rotation of the platform about the bracket. A lower seat portion is fixedly attached to the seat-mounting platform. A seat back portion is pivotally mounted to the lower seat portion. Means are provided for adjusting the inclination of the seat back portion with respect to the lower seat portion. In use, the means for controlling the rotation of the bracket about the base is loosened so that the bracket may pivot about the base. The means for controlling the rotation of the platform about the bracket is loosened to permit the seat portions to pivot about second end of the bracket. The seat portions may now extend outwardly toward the chamber door opening with the seat portions facing the door opening to assist a patient to be placed upon the seat. The seat portions may now be pivoted upon the seat-mounting platform to allow a patient to face into the chamber. The seat support bracket may now be pivoted upon the base to center the patient within the chamber; the seat portions and support bracket may be then secured in place.
In yet another variant of the invention, the means for locking and unlocking the chamber door includes at least one means for pivotally mounting the retaining bar. The retaining bar is so mounted to provide clearance for the ring of malleable sealing material, the first carrier and the first door guide when moving the chamber door from the second, open position to the first, closed position.
In yet a further variant of the invention, at least one means for engaging the wedge-shaped portion of the locking shaft so as to retain the door in the second position is provided. In still a further variant, a doorstop formed of resilient material is provided. The doorstop serves to limit the motion of the door when moving from the second position to the first, closed position.
In still another variant, the means for positioning the door within the chamber in a first position such that the outer surface of the door abuts the sealing material and in a second position permitting entry into the chamber further includes a means for pivotally mounting the second end of the first upper carrier rail to the ceiling of the chamber. Means for adjusting the height of the first and second upper carrier rails above the chamber floor are provided. A means for providing sliding support for the first end of the first upper carrier rail is provided. The means permits the first carrier rail to move toward and away from the chamber door opening.
A first relief notch is provided. The relief notch is located at the first end of the first section of the L-shaped lower floor track and extends at a right angle to the first section toward the chamber door opening. A second relief notch is provided. This relief notch is located at the second end of the first section of the L-shaped lower floor track and extends from the first end of the second section of the L-shaped track at a right angle to the first section toward the chamber door opening in line with the second track section.
When the door is positioned in the first, closed position and the locking shaft is moved to the second, extended position, thereby causing the wedge-shaped portion to engage the retaining bar, the door may move toward the door opening to seal against the opening.
In still a further variant, the means for positioning the door within the chamber in a first position such that the sealing material abuts the inner surface of the chamber and in a second position permitting entry into the chamber further includes a means for pivotally mounting the second end of the first upper carrier rail to the ceiling of the chamber. Means for adjusting the height of the first and second upper carrier rails above the chamber floor are provided. A means for providing sliding support for the first end of the first upper carrier rail is provided. The means permits the first carrier rail to move toward and away from the chamber door opening.
A first relief notch is provided. The relief notch is located at the first end of the first section of the L-shaped lower floor track and extends at a right angle to the first section toward the chamber door opening. A second relief notch is provided. This relief notch is located at the second end of the first section of the L-shaped lower floor track and extends from the first end of the second section of the L-shaped track at a right angle to the first section toward the chamber door opening in line with the second track section.
When the door is positioned in the first, closed position and the locking shaft is moved to the second, extended position, thereby causing the wedge-shaped portion to engage the retaining bar, the door may move toward the door opening to seal against the opening.
In a final variant of the invention, the seat pivoting system in combination with a hyperbaric chamber further includes a control member. The control member has a first end and a second end and is rotatably mounted at its first end to the first end of the seat support bracket. The control member is rotatably mounted at its second end to the seat-mounting platform. When the seat support bracket is rotated about the base the seat-mounting platform will rotate so as to maintain the orientation of the lower seat portion and seat back portion to the chamber door opening.